miss_othmars_pagesfandomcom-20200214-history
Something About Last Night's Party
Something bad happened last night. Nighttime * Linus: ''his Bedroom, with Pajamas'' Ah, time for bed. on earmuffs, takes off slippers and turns off the light. While Sleeping, "Hentai" by S3RL is heard very faintly. The Next Morning, Linus wakes up and goes down the basement Morning * Crazy-Legs Crane: up ''Wha...? What happened? Where am I!? ''at all the mess that's around the room and then chuckles Oh yeah, the party! I must've passed out with the Pink Panther. See, Pinky, I told you we shouldn't stay up past 12. Things get real crazy after 12! * Linus: Woah, What happened Here? Aardvark is snoring Huh? Charlie- Charlie Brown sleeping with a baseball bat in his hand Pinata... * Charlie Brown: Up ''Oh, Good Grief. What a Nightmare. * '''Linus:' This is one Serious Morning, Charlie Brown. as a Devil and Snoopy as an Angel appear on Charlie Brown's Shoulders * Devil Brutus: Go on and party. What are you waiting for? * Angel Snoopy: Don't do it! It's what Linus said! * Devil Brutus: Don't listen to him, listen to devil music. * Angel Snoopy: Hey! * Devil Brutus: It couldn't get any easier than this. Just put your arm to a chain, so and couple it to Charlie Brown. * Angel Snoopy: I hate to admit it, but that's a great idea! Devil and Angel disappear * Charlie Brown: '''What are you doing? * '''Linus: This is what you get Charlie Brown. You shouldn't stay up past Midnight. * Charlie Brown: '''So, What happened? * '''Crazy-Legs Crane: '''Well, We were having a Friday Night Dance. And then, things got crazy. * '''Pink Panther: up with Japanese Girl Voice in Mind ''Ā... ? Watashi wa izen nani o kangaete ita nodesu ka? (Ah...? What was I thinking about before?) * '''Tom: 'in Mind ''Watashi wa chōdo watashi no kokoro o ushinatta nodesu ka? (Did I just lose my mind?) * '''Lucy: 'into the Basement with Violet 'EVERYONE, GET OUT!!!' * Crazy-Legs Crane: Alrighty, animals, party's over. Jerry Time to break free. leaves except Charlie Brown, Violet, Linus and Lucy * Violet: Would You like to clean up the mess? * Charlie Brown: Well, Yeah. * Violet: This can be your fault, you blockhead! * Mess Later Escape * Peppermint Patty: Well, Chuck, This is what you get puts a tape into the VCR * Charlie Brown: What is it? * Peppermint Patty: A memory destroyer. the tape, a monster pops out from underneath the floor and tries to scare Charlie but he looks like he's upset. The monster turns into a giant cockroach, a baby, a clown, which laughs evilly in Charlie's face, then Sherlock Holmes, who smokes a pipe, then he spits it out and screams, and even Snoopy's head! It then grimaces, and dozens of spiders come out, but still nothing is working. The screen shows static. * Charlie Brown: '''Uhh.. * '''Peppermint Patty: Did It work Chuck? Charlie Brown jumps out of his chair and runs off. ''Oh Well... * '''Charlie Brown: '''A day without stupidness is to save my life from utter destruction. I must remain vigilant. ''over to his right Nothing stupid over there. over to his left Nothing stupid over here. * Crazy-Legs Crane: Hey, Chuck, how's it going? * Charlie Brown: banana peel in front of Crazy-Legs on the ground Look at the Banana Peel! * Crazy-Legs Crane: What'd you say? on banana peel * Charlie Brown: Oh, no. behind a building Get a grip on yourself, Charlie Brown. You're in control. on a whoopee cushion Just back away from the whoopee cushion, Charlie Brown. on another whoopee cushion. He gasps They're everywhere. Everywhere! * Snoopy: Look out for that pie truck! truck crashes into the whoopee cushion truck and the big pie on top of the truck falls on the driver * Charlie Brown: Aaugh! I gotta get outta here. out of town There's nothing funny up here. But just to be safe... down a hole, into a door and in a coffin to hide himself in. He gets in. * Hours Later Going Home * Charlie Brown: ''out of the hole Being a friend sure is fun. ''Brown is walking home Good Grief. up to town I Hope this doesn't happen again. up to his home What have I done? I had a great life and friends, and I gave all of that up. door and turns the light on. Linus, Lucy, Peppermint Patty, Sally, Violet, The Pink Panther, Crazy-Legs Crane and Snoopy are there to welcome him home * All: Welcome home, Charlie Brown! * Charlie Brown: You guys are the best! I made a huge mistake. Please forgive me! * Lucy: Ah, quit your blubbering. * Charlie Brown: Don't mind if I do. * Lucy: And I'll see you at the game tomorrow. * Peppermint Patty: 'Chuck, do us all a favor. ''Charlie Brown * '''Charlie Brown: '''Aww. * '''Violet: Ok, that's enough. else hugs Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty * Charlie Brown: It is great to be home! Nameboards * Japanese Narrator: Tom Cat with a sign Tomoko Kuroki! ''Crazy-Legs Crane with a sign ''Yū Naruse! ''The Pink Panther with a sign ''Sūpā Sonico! ''The Blue Aardvark with a sign ''and Hatsune Miku! * '''Linus: '''I Guess these could be the Western animal counterparts of those girls.